Painful Trials
by Sarm the Oddity
Summary: Rikka ends up in a tragic accident, and doesn't end up being the only one who ends up being emotionally scarred


January the 21st. The day that forever changed me. But first, let me tell you a tad about myself, the name is Togashi Yuuta, a sixteen year old high-schooler who's only real big problem is hoping I'm not late to the train, or staying up all night so I can get my report done.

However recently, that's not what my life has been. And I should probably explain before I get too ahead of myself. See, it was a very cold, yet pleasant winters day, it wasn't raining or snowing, it would what many people would call the 'perfect winters day'.

As I stood there on the platform, waiting for my train, a cute, humming girl beside me, sometimes shivering in the cold slightly because she had to be an idiot and forget her winter coat. Her name was Takanashi Rikka, a girl of my same age and class, and my girlfriend, but also a sufferer of '8th grade syndrome', a terrible thing that used to affect me.

However, that didn't stop her from being cute, in fact it enhanced it to be honest, with her short, yet silky dark blue hair with a tint of violet, her small, slender frame to go with it, along with her cyan eyes, or eye rather, as she liked to keep under an eyepatch. Why? Well to be honest I haven't the slightest clue, however even with it she looked adorable. And to top it all off was her voice. Oh god how I loved it, it could turn any sentence she said and make it sound ten times cuter.

"Yuuta," I heard her soft, timid voice say, as wind began to pick up and make me even begin to feel cold, through my thick coat. "I'm cold."

"Well you should have remembered your jacket Rikka, maybe then you wouldn't be so cold" I replied, as I look at her, I see her looking back, giving me a pout that makes me just want to die to cuteness. I knew that look well, and I knew what she wanted. However she wasn't going to get i-

"Fine, take my jacket, but if you get it dirty you won't get to use it again." I heard my self say, and not a minute later, I was the one freezing, and she was the one all warm and cozy. Damn her pout, she could get anything she wanted from me with it, and she doesn't even realize it.

"Yuuta, I forgot to tell you, I gotta get on a bus with my sister, something about..I wasn't paying attention. But I won't be on the train home today." She said, as the train soon arrived. As we boarded it, and took our seats, I could see her becoming tired, trains rides always made her tired and drowsy, sometimes causing her to fall asleep and having me have to hold her up so she doesn't fall.

"Well be careful, and would you at sit up right if you're going to fall asleep? You keep sitting like that and it's gonna hurt when you hit your head, plus you nearly made us late for school last time!"

"Nonsense! The Holder of the Tyrants Eye has nothing to be afraid of!" She replied quite loudly, and triumphantly, and I really couldn't help but laugh when she accidentally hit her head on something that I can't quite remember.

And then the rest of the day flew by, it seemed. As I said, it was a normal, pleasant day, however I had an odd feeling in my gut the whole day, as if something terrible was to happen, I merely passed it off as me not getting to see Rikka that afternoon. So I made sure to hug her a bit tighter before it was time to leave, and kiss her lightly on the cheek, before we parted ways for the day.

I didn't hear anything from Rikka when I got home. No texts, calls, nothing. Which at first surprised me, however I figured that it was simply due to that she probably forgot it, much like she was prone to forget things in general.

As I finished up my homework, it was around 8:00 PM, so I figured I would go down to see the news, get something small to eat, then read the rest of the night away. Turning on the TV showed a terrible accident had occurred, involving a bus and a truck, many passengers had been injured, however none had been killed. As I walked into the kitchen to make myself something, the televisions volume loud enough so I could hear it from there, they began to list off names of victims who were currently in critical condition. And I froze on the spot when Rikkas name was said.

**This was a bit of an idea I had a while back, and I finally decided to write it.**


End file.
